Another World
by CastDownWarrior
Summary: What would happen if a girl from modern-day Earth was put into Middle Earth? Well read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo!**

"Alex! Give me back the remote!" Serenity yelled as she chased her little brother throughout the house tryng to get back the Playstation remote, "I was in the middle of killing a dragon!"

Alex ducked as his sister tried to lung at him, "No! You've been Skyrim long enough my turn asshat!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Mom! Save me!" The little boy ran over to his mom who just got through the door.

"Serenity...what did you do..." her mom asked with a smile.

Serenity grinned widely, "I was trying to kill my brother." She glared at said human behind her mom.

Her mom simply signed and walked off, "I'll be in the library. Try not to make a big mess or you'll have to clean it up." Her mom headed off to the library, not after grabbing a box of Ding-Dongs. Her mom was a very active person who owned a ranch in Arizona. They all lived down in Doney Park. It was probably the only place that was spaced out enough for Serenity to play her instruments without annoying the neighbors.

"I'll give you a big package of Peanut M&MS and Snickers if you let me play and don't kill me." Alex pleaded.

"Fine just save my game. I'll be in the basement." She smiled. After grabbing her picks, valve oil, drumsticks, cork grease, and extra reeds from her room she went down to the basement, "My babies!" She said excitedly as she put together her flute, that she saved for three years to get, and fished out some music. She picked out a peice called Twist of Fate that she was working on perfecting for band.

After hours of practicing, switching instruments, reading new music, watching stupid cat videos, and sitting around she put up her clarinet, guitar, trumet, trombone, flute, bassoon, and french horn. She went upstairs only to be tripped by a book. Getting tripped by books wasn't uncommon in this house. They littered the stairs and stacks of books lined the walls. They had a separate little room that was actually the master bedroom that was filled with all sorts of books. Some were in diffrent languages that were so old the pages were yellow.

The very book she tripped on was The Hobbit by J.R.R. Tolkien. It was one of her favorites. Now if you looked at Serenity you would think that she wasn't a book worm/musically gifted/total nerd/geek. One would think she belonged in prison becuase of the tattoos that decorated her body and the piercings on her ears, nose, and eyebrows. She also loved to dress in ripped up jeans, faded band t-shirts and her cowboy boots that she always had on. It bugged her mom to no end becuase she would forget to take them off when she was out working with the horses and would track mud and hay all over the place.

She went up to her room where the walls were plastered with band, movie, video game, and book posters. Her bed had manga all over it and her desk had drawings that were beautiful yet sad at the same time all over it. Her closet consisted of flannel, jeans, and t-shirts. She owned four pairs of shoes, her boots, her tennis shoes, converse, and marching band shoes. The Hobbit was frilly tucked under her arm as she pushed some of the manga off her bed and onto the floor so she could sit down and read. Her boots were still on her feet.

* * *

Without knowing it she passed out during the battle with Smaug where Bilbo was trying to get the Arkenstone. Thorin was being a butt. She woke up several hours later in a meadow.

"The fuck?" She got up and saw she was still in her clothes, just not in her room. The book wasn't withe her either, "I swear if Alex and TJ pulling a stupid prank on me..." her voice died down when she saw smoke. She guess it was people and went over there to investigate. She questioned how she was even here because she saw no tire tracks or horse prints in the grassy ground.

She stumbled onto a dirt road that she just decided to follow. She started to hum a song by Shindown as she absentmindly kicked rocks that were in her way.

"Watch were you're going." A voice said.

"Whose there?" She looked around then looked down. She knocked down a very short person, "Oh shit I'm sorry sir!" She kneeled down to help him up, "Sorry I wasn't paying attention." She got a better look at this person. He had big feet and unruly blongoing hair.

"It's quite alright." He said dusting off his pants, "You're not from around here are you?" He asked eyeing her outfit. Today she was wearing jeans that had huge holes in the knees and a brand new Avengened Sevenfold shirt.

"No...just woke up and I was here. Could you tell me where I am?" Serenity asked.

"You're in the Shire." He said.

Serenity looked at him funny, "You're joking right?"

The man shook his head, "I'm not joking."

"Can you at least tell me where the nearest town is?" She asked

"Just follow that road." He said then walked off.

Serenity started walking again, "Follow the road...wonder if it turns yellow..."

After walking for quite a while she heard the sound of a horse. Tired of walking she turned around, "Hey you can I get a ride to town?" She asked a man in a gray cloak and pointy hat. Wait...that is familiar...where did she remember it from?

The stanger stopped, "And who might you be young elf?"

"Mister I'm not an elf and I'm Serenity."

The stanger looked at her for a bit, "Why yes you are an elf. If you need proof touch the tips of your ears."

Serenity did as the man said and was shocked. Pointy...her ears were pointy...what the living fuck?! "Okay...okay...okay...okay...can you take me into town please." She said as calmly as possible.

"Climb on." He said Serenity got on, "Now where are you headed?" He asked.

"I have no clue sir. I don't even know where I am..." She said.

The man smiled. He was told that he would have a stranger from anot her world help him on the quest, "Come with me then."

"Okay..." Serenity said not sure if she should go with the man or not, "What's your name sir?"

"I am Gandalf." He said and that was the end of the conversation.

The got off the horise after a while and Serenity followed Gandalf. As she was getting off the horse she kneeled down to see if the knife she kept in her booto for cutting rope was still in there. It was.

"If you don't mind my asking where are we going?" She asked.

"To the house of Bilbo Baggins." He said. They got to the top of a hill and Gandalf opened up a gate and went through. Serenity took in her surroundings and she wasn't really paying attention to Gandalf who was talking to another really short person with big feet. She had a sneaking sensation that she sh9uld know what this all was. As she was thinking and daydreaming about random things Gandalf and Bilbo stopped talking.

"Serenity." Gandalf said.

"What?" She asked looking over to Gandalf.

"Come on in." He told her.

She nodded and came in after having to duck pretty lowly to get through the small hole, "What is this place?" She asked. But she heard a door shut some scratching on wood. Gandalf was gone.

"What are you? Bilbo asked.

"I'm a hu-elf. I'm an elf...I think." She added in a lower tone, "Do you have any place to sleep in the hole?" Serenity asked.

Bilbo showed her a small romantic that held a small bed, "Don't break anything." He said. After he left Serenity laid down in the small mattress and went to sleep.

* * *

Serenity woke up a bit later hearing laughter and yelling. She decided to check it out maybe there was some people like her. Or elves she supposed.

She turned another corner after stretching in some odd positions to fun a table full of people somewhat taller than Bilbo. They were singing and drinking. She laughed at the sight. The laughter caused some of the people to look at her oddly, "Who are you?" A man with hair that looked like a starfish asked.

"I'm Serenity." She said.

"She is here to help on your quest." Gandalf stepped in for her.

"What is she?" A blond good looking person asked.

"She is an elf-hybrid." He said simply.

"Oh imma hybrid. That sounds pretty cool." Serenity grinned. Her smile was a wide warm one filled with laughter.

Several of the men sitting at the table looked at her oddly some like she was an enemy, "Is there something on my face?" She asked.

A knock sounded, "He's here."


	2. Chapter 2

"Whose here?" Serenity looked at the circular door w9nder8ng what was on the other side that could make the rowdy bunch so quiet.

"Thorin." Gandalf motioned for Bilbo to get the door.

"Thorin? Whose that?" She began to play with the many hair ties and bracelets around her wrist. She was starting to mess with a bracelet that had music note charms on it, making them clink together. It was a very bad habit that she had when she started to get nervous or anxious.

"You'll see." He said looking over at the door.

In fact everyone was, "Is he Important?"

Gandalf just nodded. Serenity began to doze off not noticing what was going on around her, just focusing on the charms on her bracelet and diffrent patterns in songs she has memorized. It wasn't until someone snapped thier fingers that she noticed that they were all staring at her, "Hi?"

"Who are you elf?" The newest face said with hate heavy in his tone. To be honest the mini-man was quite attractive. Just had a permanent scowl embedded on his face.

"Oh...um...I'm Serenity. Who are you?" She was starting to think that this man may end up like her father. He hated everything about her. Loved to belittle her and beat her in to her worst ways possible. Once he cut her so deep on her lower back she was rushed to the hospital. The scar that remained was covered up with a Avengened Sevenfold tattoo. Why not cover up something you hate with something you love?

"Thorin." He said with an air of finality. Conversation over. He looked over at Gandalf, "Why is she here?" That was possibly the shorter conversation she had.

Gandalf looked as if he had been expecting this, "She is here becuase she will be a great help to our quest." He said smoking a pipe.

The mini-man didn't flinch or waver as the other man went on. His face was stoney and cold. Much like an ice cube...only he didn't seem to melt. Serenity decided that would be his name for her; Ice cube man. Fit him perfectly.

"Why is he being a butt head? I did jackshit to him." She asked in a quiet voice, silently hoping no one heard her. Bilbo and a very old mini-man heard her though.

"I still don't see why there has to be an _elf_ on this quest!" He shouted. The way he said 'elf' sounded like he committed murder or worse...he was expelled from a freezer.

"If I say she is to be on this quest then she is to be!" Gandalf roared. His shadow seemed to creep up on the wall.

Thorin looked like a spoiled brat denied a candy bar as he sat down in defeat, "Can she even fight?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Gandalf replied.

Serenity took the opportunity to talk, "I can use a wide variety of weapons. Although I prefer to use daggers and bows." She said proudly. Some of the men looked impressed some didn't seem to care. Most noticeably Throin. Although she did catch the eye of a dark haired mini-man.

"How do you have all that time?" A blond mini-man asked her with disbelief in his eyes. After a quick glance around she noticed he was the only blond mini-man.

"I...uh...just had a lot of time in my hands." She gave a white lie. She would sneak out of the house when she still lived with her dad. Learned a lot of new things. Most of which she loved to do.

"What's that on your arm?" The starfish guy asked.

Serenity stared at him dumbly, "My tattoos?" She looked down. There where only three on her arms. Two of which were small and on her wrists. On was the rune for Frey and the other was a small butterfly. There was a dragon on her shoulder circled around a sword that was somewhat hidden by her sleeves, "Is there a problem with them?"

"No." Another dark haired mini-man sitting next to the blond mini-man was quick to reassure, "But what's that on your shoulder?" He asked.

Serenity hesitated, that tattoo got her in a lot of trouble at school. Netherless she pulled up her sleeve to show them, "It's a dragon." The dragon was Alduin from Skyrim. The sword he was circled around was a dragon bone greatsword. Alduin was one of her favorite dragons of all time.

"Did you kill it?" A bald man asked her.

"Technically I did." She thought to herself.

The rest looked at her in a mix of awe and disbelief, "Is it a big deal I did?"

"There you see. She will be a great deal of help." Gandalf assured Ice Cube man.

After a few minutes of silence Serenity asked, "Who are you people?"

The blond haired mini-man spoke first, "I'm Fíli and this is my brother Kíli. The dwarf with the axe in his head is Bifur." He said happily. How is that dwarf, Bifur, not dead? Like seriously!? How?

"The name is Balin." The old mini-man(dwarf) supplied. His face was filled with wrinkles that proved he was fond of smiling.

The starfish looking guy spoke next, "I'm Nori and these are my brothers Ori and Dori." Serenity nodded after each was pointed out. Rhyme much? At least she would now thathat they were related.

"I am Dwalin." A bald dwarf sitting close to Thorin stated. He looked like a warrior, also someone you don't wanna fuck with.

"The name is Bombur lass." A very fat dwarf wheezed out. Serenity looked at him oddly before nodding to him. Although his beard kinda reminded her of a Cheeto Puff.

"Gloin." Was all she got from a very menacing looking dwarf who was looking like he was trying to figure out the best way to kill her.

"I'm his brother Oín." A dwarf said with what looked like a trumpet without its valves in his ear. Maybe he was deaf? Or just hard of hearing.

"And I would be Bofur." A dwarf with a very happy aura around him smiled. His hat though was special.

Serenity offered a small smile, "Nice to meet you all." She then inclined her head as a sign of respect.

"Now that the pleasantries are over can we discuss the details of the matter at hand?" Gandalf interrupted the welcomed silence.

"If you don't mind my asking, what task?" She looked around trying to get a hunt at what they were talking about.

"Erebor." Thorin supplied.

"Erebor?" That word slipped off of her tounge easily, "What's an Erebor?" That felt like it was a stupid question.

The dwarrows looked at her with an odd look, "Haven't you heard the tales? The castle under the mountain? Or of that of Smaug?" Bofur asked.

Serenity shook her head, "Not a clue, sorry."

"I am failing to see how she will be helpful on the quest if she doesn't know what Erebor is." Thorin grumbled.

Gandalf seemed to roll his eyes, "Erebor is the kingdom under the mountain." He then went on the explain the dragon, the lack of help from elves, then them trying to take another Dwarven city a lot to have it over run with evil nasties, and then the fact that dragon smoke hasn't been seen for a long time, lastly that this was the time to go reclaim it.

"Sounds fun. Let's go." Serenity grin rivaled that of a madman


End file.
